Coincidencias del Destino
by Pia-sonrisa
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde que Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Ahora la pequeña flor de cerezo deberá enfrentar una nueva amenaza y el destino se encargará de unir los caminos de los cardcaptors...SS ET ML...leanlo!
1. Cumpleaños

**Coincidencias del destino**

holas! soy Pía-sonrisa! y este es mi primer fanfic sobre SxS y TxE espero que les guste y no se olviden dedejarme sus reviews! un beso! byes!

* * *

Resumen:

Han pasado 7 años desde que Sakura y Shaoran se separon en el aereopuerto una vez. Ahora la pequeña flor de cerezo tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafío tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico pues una nuevaamenaza se avecina, y el destino se encargará de juntar a los cardcaptors...

* * *

**Para q diferencien pues!**

""...pensamientos del personaje

()...mis comentarios!

()...descripciones!si encuentran alguna q otra cosa rara me avisan y las explico jeje! aveces me dejo llevar y escribo y escrbo y escrbo...y m distraigo y too eso jeje!P

* * *

**Cáp.1- "Cumpleaños"**

Todo comenzó un día, ese día en el que cumplí 18 años, aquel cumpleaños que me cambió la vida...era una hermosa mañana del 1ero. de abril, y como cualquier otro día del año, me levanté...tarde ¬¬, solo que a diferencia de otros días, esto no ocurrió por voluntad propia...alguien rompió mi despertador y para colmo estaba cantando...

**Voz chillona** (q lindo suena! -): SAKURITA! _Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

**S**: ehm...q pasa kero? –mientras abría sus ojos esmeralda-

**K: **...18 años...

Es verdad, Sakura se había convertido en una bella mujer de 18 años, tenía el cabello debajo de los hombros, era alta, de figura atlética y bien formada ya que aún practicaba la gimnasia pues era su deporte favorito, además del arduo entrenamiento que diariamente realiza con Kero. En el transcurso de los años, aumento considerablemente sus poderes mágicos pero seguía siendo la misma distraída Sakura de 11 años atrás solo q más madura y responsable en algunas cosas...¬¬ jeje!...mantenía los mismos ojos esmeralda q reflejaban una mirada de inocencia y bondad q enloquecían a cualquier hombre, ya varios de esos le habían declarado su amor pero ella con una gran sonrisa, los rechazaba amablemente diciendo q ya había encontrado a su verdadero amor y q lo esperaría el tiempo q fuera necesario...ella esperaba a...

**S: **un día más...sin Shaoran –dijo con melancolía-

**K: **vamos Sakurita deja de pensar en el mocoso x lo menos hoy...es tu cumpleaños! además hoy quedaste con Tomoyo para ir a su casa y recuerda q hoy no tienes q trabajar ni cantar para nadie...estas de vacaciones recuerdas! –dijo kero tratando de animar a su ama-

**S:** -con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte- mmm...supongo q tienes razón! Bueno me voy a alistar para irnos donde Tomoyo –esto último lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa -

**K: **SIIIIIIIIII! VOY A COMER RICOS DULCES! A casi m olvido...feliz cumpleaños Sakurita! -

**S: **gracias kero!

Como dijo Kero (bueno en realidad lo dije yo...pero en fin!), Sakura trabajaba como modelo en una famosa revista de moda, al igual q su madre cuando aún estaba viva, y también modelaba en las grandes pasarelas desfilando exclusivos diseños -, y también cantaba las composiciones de Tomoyo ya que se había interesado en el canto a través del piano. Tanto ella como Tomoyo formaban un gran dueto (más adelante les diré como se llama y todos los detalles, por ahora quédense con la duda jeje! P) y tenían tanta fama en el país como internacionalmente.

Después de un rato, Sakura se vistió para ir a visitar a su mejor amiga. Se vistió con una falda ¾ de jean, con un top naranja, botines marrones, y una casaca de dril marrón también. Luego de cepillarse y dejarse el cabello suelto, tomo su bolso en donde metió sus cartas Sakura, su celuar y tdo lo necesario pero sobretodo tenía a...KERO! jeje!

Bajo a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina se encontraban su papá y su hermano q estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno

**S: **Buenos días! –dijo en un tono entre alegre y triste-

**F: **Buenos días cumpleañera! –le dijo su padre con una amplia sonrisa-

**S: **muchas gracias papá! Buenos días mami! –refiriéndose a la fotografía q estaba parada en la mesa-

**F: **estoy seguro q tu madre te desea lo mismo q yo!

**S: **lo mismo creo yo! –con una gran sonrisa-

Feliz cumpleaños, MONSTRUO! – con una mirada de malicia-

**S: **gracias!...hoe?...HERMANO! HOY CUMPLO 18 AÑOS ASI Q DEJA DE DECIRME ASI! –dijo con una pequeña venita en la cabeza...jeje!-

**Ty:** dejaré de decirte monstruo cuando dejes de serlo...MONSTUO!- con cara de malicia-

**S: **DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! –dijo apunto de estallar-

Al igual q Sakura, Touya también había cambiado mucho no solo en rasgos físicos sino también en su forma de actuar...ahora era mucho más maduro q antes y se había convertido en todo un galán, era más alto y su cuerpo había tomado forma ya que ahora se le veía más agarrado (osea más musculoso...jeje!). Aunque se desarrollo más en los últimos años, nunca se le olvido como sacar de sus casillas a su pequeñas hermana Sakura.

**F: **ya dejen de pelear...acá esta tu desayuno Sakura...es tu comida favorita y también acá tienes una sorpresa –le dice su papá con mucha amabilidad-

**S: **muchas gracias papá!...a ver...a ver...por cual comenzaré...q será

...q será...

**Ty: **Dios! Mujer tenias q ser...definitivamente pareces un monstruo al momento de decidir q hacer...-cambiando de tema radicalmente ya q Sakura no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención- yo también te tengo un regalo, espero q t guste

**S: **en verdad? –haciéndole caso jeje!- muchas gracias Touya!...veamos empezaré por el de papá...a ver...AAAHHHH! q lindo! Muchas gracias papá!

Sakura había recibido como obsequio de su padre un brazalete de plata q tenía forma de flores de cerezo junto con unas argollas de la misma forma. (a q chica no le gusta este tipo de regalos?)

**F:** q bueno q t gusto hija! ...ahora abre el de touya para q puedas terminar tu desayuno q se va a enfriar.

**S: **SI! Veamos el de touya...a ver...q será...oO...wuau! no puedo creer q tu hayas escogido este regalo...MUCHAS GRACIAS HERMANO!

**Ty: **para q veas...q bueno q t gusto!

El regalo de touya para su hermanita era un hermoso vestido de 2 piezas color esmeralda (para nada pensó en el ojos de sus ojos!), la falda caía en puntas y en la parte de abajo tenía un decorado de pedrería muy delicado. La parte superior, era un corsé q tenía pequeños detalles en forma de flores de cerezo (jeje! Se parece a mi vestido de quince solo q el mío era de color turquesa nn, diablos! Me distraje!) además de eso también le había regalado una sortija q tenía una esmeralda.

**S:** muchas gracias a ambos x los obsequios!...ahora será mejor q terminemos el desayuno antes de q se enfrié

**F: **tienes razón pequeña Sakura...por cierto quiero disculparme ya que hoy no podré pasar tu cumpleaños contigo...tengo una importante exposición en la universidad y no puedo faltar en verdad lo siento... –dijo muy apenado-

**Ty: **yo también, tengo una importante junta con los doctores en el hospital y sin mi presencia no se podrá llegar a un acuerdo sobre un caso (si si ya sé q Toya no es asi pero es mi fic déjenme ser! Jeje!)

**F:** t prometo q en la noche recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido y nos divertiremos mucho en familia a causa de una fecha tan importante como esta t parece?

**S: **ay papá, hermano! Los comprendo y no se preocupen q hoy tomoyo m invito a su casa a pasar el rato...tenía la corazonada de q esto ocurriría...pero me parece bien, en la noche hay que preparar pastel!

**F: **me parece bien! Ahora apresúrate q llegarás tarde a lo de tomoyo.

**S: **tienes razón, mejor me voy...q tengan un buen día! Y gracias por los obsequios! –dice mientras se va-

**F y Ty:** cuidate y feliz cumpleaños!

**S: **gracias! –mientras cierra la puerta tras sí-

**F: **hace tiempo q no veo una sonrisa de alegría sincera de Sakura, ojala q vuelva aparecer

**Ty:** a q te refieres?

**F:** Sakura no a sido la misma desde q ese chico de Hong Kong se fue, definitivamente lo extraña mucho

**Ty: **ese mocoso no merece a Sakura, la esta siendo sufrir demasiado y para colmo no sabemos si es correspondida – con tono de furia-

**F:** estoy seguro q ese chico esta pasando lo mismo q Sakura, su amor fue y sigue siendo muy fuerte, tenle un poco de fe

**Ty: **no puedo! Habiendo tantos chicos en el mundo porque se tuvo q fijar en ese mocoso...si ese chiquillo regresa te juro q...

**F: **apoyaremos a Sakura en todas sus decisiones –interrumpió Fujitaka con una amplia sonrisa- se q es duro pero si Sakura esta enamorada d él solo nos queda aceptarlo y apoyarlos en todo momento.

**Ty:** lo intentaré pero solo porque tu me lo pides – tono de resignación-...es increíble q ese mocoso me este arrebatando el tesoro más apreciado q tengo –esto último lo dijo muy bajito (no es adorable?)

Fujitaka solo sonrió ante el último comentario del mayor de los Kinomoto, pues sabía lo sobre protector que era….

**F: **espero q Sakura tenga un buen día y un gran cumpleaños! -dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

* * *

Pia: yeeeeeeeeeeeeee! mi primer capítulo!

Kero: casi ni aparecí asi q esta medio mediocre

Pía: o-o---x¬¬ alguien va a morir...

Kero: jeje! Pía linda con tu sonrisa se t ve mejor cambia esa carita si? espera baja esa maono...q estas haciendo...u--

Pía noooooooooooooooooo! (golpe#1 super secreto de pía-sonrisa) kkkiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! pummm!

kero: ABUSIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pía:..¬¬...T LO MERECIAS!

Tomoyo: muy bien pía! estas mejorando tus puñetes...pero ya en el proximo capítulo me pondrás verdad!

Pía: tomo yo quieres acompañar a kero! -voz inocente-

Tomoyo: jeje! la verdad no...oie...no te kieres probar unos de mis nuevos modelos! q van a qdar kawai! -ojitos con brillitos-

Pía: no tomoyo alejate de mi! me gusta usar jeans y todo eso noooooooooo! -sale corriendo!

Tomoyo: pía esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -la persigue- en serio t qdará kawaiii!

Pía : SSS

...hasta el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

**Qué tal! si si ... fácil me salió un poco chikito y raro también pero los siguientes capítulos van a estar mucho mejor! no olviden de dejarme sus reviews y too eso! nos vemos! byesssss!**


	2. El comienzo de lo inesperado

**Coincidencias del destino**

Holas! soy yo otra vez! ojala les guste este capítulo y no olviden me dejarme sus reviews para cualquier sugerencia u otra cosa! y gracias x mi primer review! jeje! (valga la redundancia P)

**sashakili****:Hola! Te esta quedando muy bien ojala que actualices pronto.****-**

gracias!

**

* * *

**

**Para que diferencien pues!**

" "...pensamientos del personaje

()...mis comentarios!

()...pequeña aclaración sobre "X" cosa

y buena ya sbaen si encuentran algo q no entienden me avisan y yo les explico jeje!

**

* * *

****Cap.2- "el comienzo de lo inesperado"**

Sakura se dirigía a la casa de Tomoyo, en el trayecto más de una vez tuvo q escapar de varios grupos de chicos q la perseguían para pedirle una cita o cosas así. También cuando subió al autobús para evitar tantas persecuciones, se topó con miradas de preocupación y de extrañes puesto q nadie había visto nunca q alguien hablara con su bolso...jeje!

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión de Tomoyo, Sakura se dispuso a tocar el timbre

**Inter.:** si quién es?

**S:** soy Sakura Kinomoto

**Inter.: **ah! Señorita Sakura adelante la señorita Tomoyo la espera

En eso, las grandes rejas de la mansión se empezaron a abrir, y Sakura empezó a acercarse a la puerta principal pero...empezó a oír un murmullo de voz...

muy pronto nos conoceremos y serás mía!

Sakura giro rápidamente pero al no ver nada decidió no darle importancia, además alguien había empezado a desesperarse...

**K: **sáquenme de aquí! Sakura q tanto haces q no entras a la casa me estoy asfixiando!

**S: **aaahh! Lo siento kero! Ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco más por favor

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión, se encontraba Tomoyo esperándolos con una amplia sonrisa

**T:** sakura! por aquí! –alzando la mano para llamar su atención-

**S:** Tomoyo como estas? –dijo con una gran sonrisa-

**T: **amiga! Feliz cumpleaños! -saltando-

**S: **muchas gracias tomoyo! Q linda q estas!

**T:** no más q tu amiga!

No solo el transcurso de los años favoreció a Sakura, también a Tomoyo, era alta y delgada, mantenía los mismos ojos azules q reflejaban paz y tranquilidad a cualquier persona, con el tiempo su voz se fue perfeccionando y ahora la principal del coro de la universidad, pero a ella más de gustaba diseñar grandes atuendos para su amiga y componer para q ella también los interpretará. Ahora, vestía un capri blanco, con una blusa celeste ceñida un poco a su cuerpo, con sandalias del mismo color y llevaba su cabello suelto. Al igual q Sakura, Tomoyo tenía un gran club de fans (jeje! Q pilla!...aunque me gusta mas como se vistio sakura...debo dejar de distraerme!) Pero a todos los integrantes lo había rechazado con la "excusa" de q por el momento no tenía tiempo para esas cosas (eso nadie se la cree...¬¬).

**Desde lo profundo del bolso**: pueden por favor alabarse adentro...realmente me estoy cocinando acá adentro!

**S:** ay verdad! Casi nos olvidamos de Kero! P P

**T: **bueno no t quedes ahí parada, ven sígueme, esta vez x ser tu cumpleaños comeremos una deliciosa tarta de fresas en el jardín principal junto al árbol de cerezo! –dijo esto con brillitos en los ojos-

**S:...**jeje!..-como quieras tomoyo – con una gran gotita en la cabeza-

El jardín de tomoyo era un lugar de ensueño, el viento jugaba amenamente con los pétalos de cerezo caídos, Sakura quedo encantada apenas lo vio. Había un lago en medio del jardín y encima de este, había como una especie de caminito de madera (me entienden? Sino esa parte imagínensela como quieran!), en donde se encontraba una delicada mesita donde se reunirían nuestras amigas.

**S: **q hermoso es todo esto tomoyo!

**T: **q bueno q t guste Sakura, bueno esta es la primera parte de tu obsequio por tu cumpleaños q consta de 3 partes –lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

**S:** en verdad? Pero tomoyo no te hubieras molestado en q sea un regalo tan así –lo último lo dijo con una gotita en la cabeza-

**T:** ay sakura! Eres mi mejor amiga y te mereces lo mejor del mundo! –con brillitos en los ojos nuevamente- acá esta la 2da. Parte de tu obsequio! –dijo tomoyo con una gran sonrisa-

**S:** muchas gracias tomoyo! –decía mientras tomaba en paquete- veamos q podrá ser...mmm...tomoyo esto es hermoso!

**T: **q bueno q t gusto Sakura...me demoré 4 horas en escogerlo pero valió la pena – lo dijo muy contenta!-

**S:** no te hubieras molestado tanto tomoyo...jeje! –con una gran gota en la cabeza-

La 2da.parte del obsequio de Tomoyo consistía un hermoso relicario rosado en forma de corazón q en el interior había un foto de Shaoran y otra en donde estaba Sakura con Tomoyo, junto a eso también había un hermoso conjunto de seda rosada q consistía en una falda hasta las rodillas con aberturas a los costados y en la parte de la pretina tenía dibujitos de flores de cerezo, la parte de arriba era también rosada, era parecido a un top pero elegante, tenía tiritas q se amarraban tanto x adelante, en la parte de la barriga, como x atrás, en la espalda.

**S: **tomoyo en verdad te lo agradezco mucho! –lo dijo muy sonriente-

**T:** de nada amiga! Bueno comencemos a comer la tarta q preparé

**S:** si! ... espera nos estamos olvidando de kero! –dijo con desesperación-

Rápidamente Sakura saco de su bolso al pobre y casi asfixiado de Kero

S: hay kerito perdóname! –dijo con angustia y lo abrazaba-

K: esta bien ya paso...ahora puedes dejar de asfixiarme que tengo suficiente con lo de tu bolso?

S: lo siento mucho!

T: toma un pedazo de tarta kero –dijo para animarlo-

K: SIIII! – dijo muy emocionado- UNA RICA TARTA HECHA POR TOMOYO! –con brillitos en los ojos-

S y T (al unísono): que rápido se recupero...U¬¬ -con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Y así paso la tarde, con una amena conversación entre dos amigas de la infancia y un pequeño glotón que se comió media tarta solo...¬¬ (pero q tragón). Hasta que, de la nada, Tomoyo se acercó radicalmente hacia el rostro de Sakura (no vayan a pensar mal ah!), esta acción asustó un poco a Sakura ya que temía de que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba...

T: todavía lo extrañas no es así?

S: "se dio cuenta..S"...ehm...a que e refieres? –tratando de evadir la mirada de su amiga-

T: ay no te hagas Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien...aún lo extrañas verdad?

S: -al borde de las lágrimas- pues...SI! lo extraño mucho tomoyo! –llorando-

T:...han pasado 7 años...

Han transcurrido 7 años desde q Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron en el aeropuerto, al principio se mandaban cartas diariamente pero la agenda de nuestros amigos se hizo cada vez más ocupada y las cartas entre ellos fueron disminuyen entre una carta una vez a la semana, una carta cada 15 días, una carta una vez al mes y así sucesivamente hasta q llegaron al punto de no mandarse ninguna (mmm...q trágico!)

T: sakura, aún lo quieres? –dijo tratando de ayudar a su amiga (esa pregunta no ayuda en lo más mínimo solo!)

S: q si aún lo quiero? –dijo Sakura sorprendida con la pregunta- tomoyo no solo lo quiero sino q LO AMO! No puedo estar ni un minuto más sin él, tomoyo, anhelo que este a mi lado, su sonrisa, la manera con la que me hablaba, cada día lo extraño más, cada día me cuesta más sonreír, cada día se me hace más monótono sin su presencia –dijo esto con desesperación y llorando amargamente-

Tomoyo se arrodilló al costado de su amiga y le dijo: y si te diera la oportunidad de volverlo a ver? –con una amplia sonrisa-

Definitivamente Sakura pensó q lo q le estaba pasando era una mala jugada de sus oídos, pero analizó la situación un segundo y luego dijo: como dices tomoyo?

T: q si te doy la oportunidad de volver a ver a Shaoran aceptarías?

S: -llorando y sonriendo- claro q si tomoyo! Sería lo mujer más feliz del mundo!

T: Sakura, mi mamá tiene una importante convención en Hong Kong y me pidió q por favor la acompañara, y claro q también me dio permiso para llevar a una amiga, y pues pensé en ti desde un inicio. Que dices? Aceptas mi invitación? Tómalo como la 3era. Parte del mi regalo de cumpleaños –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

S: en verdad? Pues claro q quiero ir! Pero...No vamos a tener problemas con la universidad ya q estamos de vacaciones pero q voy a hacer con la revista y con los conciertos? Si mal no recuerdo esta semana empezamos la nueva temporada de verano para el extranjero...mmm...y también empieza la producción para el nuevo CD junto con tus canciones tomoyo...q voy a hacer? Además también tengo q ver la forma de cómo convencer a mi papá de q me de permiso...q haré?-dijo con tono de preocupación y angustia-

T: -q sonría ante la reacción de su amiga- bueno Sakura, la sesión de fotos para la nueva temporada empieza esta semana pero la revista se trasladará al lugar de los hechos.

S: -tan distraída como siempre- y donde será ah?

T: -sonriendo ampliamente- pues en Hong Kong...recuerda que la revista tiene éxito por ti Sakura y no permitirán q alguien más tome tu lugar, además mis diseños los hago exclusivamente para que tu los modeles amiga! Además he preparado una pequeña sorpresa – con brillitos en los ojos-

S: u¬¬…jeje!

Ah! Me olvide mencionar que Tomoyo es la diseñadora principal de la revista en donde trabaja Sakura; ella no ha perdido la costumbre de diseñarle la ropa y le encanto la idea de q el público viera lo q ella era capaz de hacer, tanto en diseño como en la música claro pues ella era quien componía.

Ante la respuesta de su amiga, Sakura se había quedado atónica...no solo tendría la oportunidad de ir a ver a su querido Shaoran, sino también q su mejor amiga la acompañaría. Todo había pasado muy rápido para Sakura, y en su mente se creaban mil y un preguntas sin sentido, pero la más impactante era "Me seguirá queriendo?"...de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con alguien a quien habíamos olvidado...

K: NO!...YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON LO Q DICEN!

Era Kero q se había mantenido callado durante el transcurso de toda la conversación de sus amigas (bueno como no va a estar callado si estuvo comiendo todo el tiempo u¬¬)

K: ESE MOCOSO NO MERECE A SAKURA, ÉL LA HA HECHO SUFRIR MUCHO, ADEMÁS HABIENDO TANTOS CHICOS EN TOMOEDA TE TUVISTE QUE ENAMORAR DE UNO DE HONG KONG! –gritando eufóricamente-(KERO!calladito se te ve más bonito!)

T: kero...piensa en la felicidad de Sakura, acaso no quieres volverla a ver feliz?

K: -pensandolo un momento- claro que quiero pero no con ese mocoso –volveo a mirar a Sakura-...pero en fin...mas le vale corresponderte sakurita porque sino se las verá con el GRAN KERBEROUS!

S: -llorando- ay kero, muchas gracias! –abrazándolo-

K: sakura suéltame que me asfixias...cof,cof!

S: uy! Lo siento Unn

Y así transcurrió la tarde, hasta que ya era hora de que sakura regresará a su casa para terminar de festejar su cumpleaños con su familia y de paso convencerlos de que la dejen ir con Tomoyo a Hong Kong...

T: sakura apenas recibas una respuesta de tu papá me avisas recuerda que mañana en la mañana sale el vuelo.

S: si tomoyo no te preocupes! Yo te llamo!

T: es bueno ver a Sakura sonreír- dijo sonriendo satifactoriamente al ve a su amiga irse siendo la misma de siempre

* * *

**creando mi mundo...**

Pía: siiiii! termine mi segundo capítulo!

Kero: genial! oye! quiero más torta! T.T

Pía: lo siento kero no había con que celebrar mi nuevo capitulo asi que con que crees q lo hicimos? -

Kero: con mi torta! NOOOOOOOOO!

Pía: pues si! -sonrisa triunfadora-

Kero: por lo menos me guardaron verdad?

Pía: Oo

Kero: no lo hiciste...¬¬

Pia: vele el lado amable ai ya no engordas!

Tomoyo: ajá! te alcance! Pía te probarás mis vestidos y por cierto este de dijiste q hice me encanta! como no me dijiste que ese fue de tu quince te lo hubiera confeccionada! buaaaaaaaa! T.T pñia no me tiene confianza!

Pía: ¬¬...Tomoyo mi quince fue el año pasado y recién tengo 1 mes en fanfiction

Tomoyo: OO...buenp unto! en fin! me compensarás modelando AHORA!

Pía: QUE! oye no...(idea)...mira tomoyo aya esta Sakura, de seguro kiero modelar algo para las proximas escenas de mi fic

Tomoyo: que? donde!tienes razón SAkura SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!

sakura: hoe?

Pía:...u¬¬...nunca cambia...ehm? oie kero esa es mi torta!

Kero: ...lo...siento...mm...que rico!...pero como estabas con tomoyo pense que ya no querías...nn

Pía: tienes 5...-interrumpida-

Sakura: tu tienes 5 segundos salvarte de mi...tomoyo no quiero modelar!

Tomoyo: vengan acá ustedes dos!

Pía y Sakura: HUYAMOSSS!

...hasta el próximo capítulo!

* * *

**HOlas! yo de nuevo jeje! ya esta quedando mejor mi fanfic! yo se preocupen ya habrá más acción y parejas y todo lo que les gusta...me despido por el momento un beso! byesss! -**


	3. Cada uno con su problema

**Coincidencias del destino**

Han pasado 7 años desde que Sakura y Shaoran se separon en el aereopuerto una vez. Ahora la pequeña flor de cerezo tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo desafío tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico pues una nuevaamenaza se avecina, y el destino se encargará de juntar a los cardcaptors...

* * *

holas! yo denuevo espero que les este gustando mi fanfic! y recuerden que las parejas son indiscuiblemente SxS y T.E...mas adelante les dare muchas sorpresas ! gracias por sus reviews!

**sashakili:Hola! Te esta quedando muy bien ojala que actualices pronto.-**

**moonshaoran**

**actualizalo rapidamente ya**

gracias!

**

* * *

**

**Para que diferencien pues!**

" "...pensamientos del personaje

()...mis comentarios!

()...pequeña aclaración sobre "X" cosa

y buena ya sbaen si encuentran algo q no entienden me avisan y yo les explico jeje!

**

* * *

**

**Aclaración: **en es capítulo anterior sale que Tomoyo es parte del coro de la unibversidad! NO LE HAGAN CASO! me confundi un momento y lo pusé! aunque tengan 19 años tienen sus propios trabajos.

Sakura: modelo y cantante

Tomoyo: diseñadora y cantante

ok? no lo olviden! un besito! byessss!

**

* * *

****Cap.3- "Cada uno con su problema"**

Sakura estaba retornando a su casa muy pensativa ya q tenía la corazonada de que algo increíble sucedería, una parte de sus pensamiento se fijaba en lo q le diría a su papá con la noticia que le había dado Tomoyo aunque estaba segura que la apoyaría en todo pues en realidad pensaba que el problema seria Touya S pero eso se encargaría después…..y la otra parte la tenía completamente fijada en...Shaoran...no podía evitarlo realmente quería estar a su lado, lo extrañaba demasiado y anhelaba con ansías besarlo y abrazarlo y todo eso….hasta que se acordó de un pequeño detalle...LA REVISTA...LAS PASARELAS….(jeje! Y eso que no sabe sobre la sorpresa de Tomoyo, solo yo n.n…rayos la adelante P) Sakura empezó a angustiarse un poco y a preocuparse tanto así q casi se choca contra un poste mientras caminaba (pero q distraída es...U¬¬)

K: podrías dejar de preocuparte x pequeñeces como esa –dijo kero muy enojado puesto q su ama no le prestaba la debida atención-

S: es q no puedo evitarlo! Por fin podré volver a ver a Shaoran –dijo muy contenta- pero...que voy a hacer con la revista y las pasarelas? Ya se q tomoyo dijo q TODO se trasladaría a Hong Kong junto con nosotras pero q tal si a Shaoran no le gusta q haga eso? O peor aún q tal si ya no me ama? –Esto último lo dijo al borde de las lágrimas-

K: ya sakurita cálmate –consolándola- verás q el mocoso aún te ama, no tienes porque ponerte así más bien sonríe y piensa en la sorpresa q le darás cuando te vea! –dijo no muy convencido x lo último (no porque creía q no la amaba sino q no le agradaba mucho la idea del mocoso)- además si el te ama, no se avergonzará ni nada por lo q hagas, además, la revista es solo un trabajo de medio tiempo no es a lo q piensas dedicarte, mientras q el canto y la música si, y yo no le veo nada de malo así q sonríe no más! nn

Entre tanta conversa y conversa, Sakura ya había llegado a su casa, así que decidió entrar...así! Kero subió al cuarto de Sakura x la ventana

S: ya llegué! Mmm...q rico huele! .dijo muy emocionada-

F: bienvenida! Espero q tengas hambre –dijo amablemente su papá-

T: como no va a tener hambre si es un MONSTRUO! –en tono burlón-

S: uuuyyy! Hermano cuantas veces he dicho q no soy ningún monstruo! –dijo muy exaltada-

..: ya touya no la molestes! Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

Sakura no se había percatado de la presencia de un invitado...

S: hoe?...ah! hola Yukito! Muchas gracias! –con una pequeña sonrisa-

A Sakura aún le daban nervios hablar con Yukito no x el hecho de q aún le guste o algo así, sino q tiene la ligera sensación de q no solo Yukito la observa sino también Yue, y esta en lo correcto ya que Yukito el la identidad falsa (todos sabemos eso) de Yue, además Sakura le tiene un poco de respeto a Yue lo cual hace q la confianza q tienen no sea similar a la q tiene con kero.

F: bueno q les parece si empezamos a cenar –dijo muy amablemente-

Todos: SIII!

F: a ver...-y empezó a repartir la cena- este es para Touya, este para Yukito, este para mí y este es para la pequeña Sakura –dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

Todos: muchas gracias!

Y así continuo la cena, todos conversando amenamente, luego de la cena siguió el postre (obviamente pues...U¬¬) q constía en una gran torta de chocolate con fresas y q tenía forma de estrella (q original! Yo también quiero!), todo transcurrió tranquilamente hasta q...

F: sakura te divertiste con tomoyo hoy? –preguntó sonriendo curiosamente-

S: pues me fue muy bien en verdad me divertí bastante –sonriendo ampliamente-

En ese momento, Sakura se acordó de lo del viaje a Hong Kong y también lo de la revista y lo demás (ya me canse de repetirlo tantas veces), se había quedado tan aturdida por lo que tenía que hacer que empezó a reflejar mucha angustia, sin darse cuenta, empezó a preocupar a sus familiares.

F: sakura te encuentras bien? Sucedió algo malo en la casa de tomoyo?- dijo preocupadamente-

Al ver la reacción de su padre, Sakura prefirió decirle todo de una vez: bueno, la verdad si paso algo pero no fue malo, verás... –y comenzó a contarle sobre el viaje con la mamá de tomoyo, lo de la revista, etc., etc. Mientras sakura contaba, Touya botó un poco de su café ya que no se esperaba lo que le estaban diciendo, y Yukito solo atinaba a sonreír pues hacia bastante tiempo q no veía Sakura tan entusiasmada con algo.

F: ya veo, con que eso sucedido...bueno y q piensas hacer –sonriendo como siempre e imaginando que la respuesta de su hija sería la que el esperaba, conocía muy bien a sus hijos así que solo sonreía ante sus predicciones (como mi mamita adorada! Aunque la mayoría de las veces parezco una cajita de sorpresas jeje!)-

S: bueno en verdad me gustaría ir a Hong Kong para conocer otra cultura y nuevos lugares, además esta la revista otro asunto q me encanta hacer ya q quiero q el mundo sepa q mi mamá fue una de las mejores modelos y también porque quiero q vean los hermosos trajes q Tomoyo confecciona...también porque esta lo del nuevo CD aunque eso todavía no esta previsto ni nada pero de seguro tía Sonomi hará algún comentario al respecto además que es la pasión de mi vida –dijo sonriendo-

F: bueno hija viéndolo de ese modo...espero q te diviertas mucho en Hong Kong y por favor me escribes y me llamas seguido de acuerdo?- dijo esto último sonriendo pues había acertado-

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock, en especial Sakura: en verdad puedo ir? –dijo incrédulamente-

F: claro que si hija, es tu trabajo y si te gusta hacerlo tienes que ir, además estás en buenas manos pues vas con Sonomi y Tomoyo, ellas te quieren mucho –dijo muy sonriente-

S: -sonriendo ampliamente- GRACIAS PAPÁ! TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO! –dijo abrazándolo- voy a ir a llamar a Tomoyo –fue corriendo al teléfono-

T: no puedo creer q le hayas dado permiso…estará fuera durante mucho tiempo-dijo un poco molesto-

F: como te dije en la mañana hace tiempo que no veía a Sakura sonreír como ahora, además así podrá terminar de decirle al joven de Hong Kong lo que siente por él. Además de todo, a Sakura le gusta mucho lo que hace y disfruto verla feliz- dijo con mucha naturalidad-

Y: yo pienso lo mismo, Sakura se ve muy entusiasmada con este viaje. Espero q se divierta mucho –dijo sonriendo-

T: pues a mi no me agrada mucho la idea, así no podré vigilar a los que se le acercan pero en fin...ya tiene permiso...¬¬

Los demás solo atinaron a reír ya que sabían perfectamente que eran puros celos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura ya había llamado a Tomoyo

S: aló? Tomoyo?

T: Sakura! Que tal? Como te fue?

S: muy bien, Tomoyo tengo el permiso y todo eso! Así que nos vamos a Hong Kong – dijo muy entusiasmada-

T: ay Sakura que emoción! Entonces mañana paso por ti a las 9 de la mañana, empaca lo necesario que yo llevo el resto –dijo con brillitos en los ojos-

S: Uo-o de acuerdo Tomoyo lo que tu digas –dijo un poco dudosa-

T: por cierto, no olvides de llevar tu esclava de flores de cerezo! Nos vemos! –dijo animadamente-

S: hoe? Esta bien …adiós- y colgó- para que querrá la esclava de cerezos, solo la utilizamos para los conciertos como símbolo de buena suerte y no me ha dicho nada al respecto…mmm…de seguro quiere modificarlos como las últimas 20 veces…iré a empacar – y se fue sin prestarle la más mínima atención (aloó? Eres una cantante Famosa y reconocida en todo el Japón y pretendes que Tomoyo te lleve a Hong Kong solo a modelar? …q distraída U¬¬)

T: Sakura este será el regalo de cumpleaños que nunca olvidarás, no solo volverás a ver a Shaoran sino que haremos todas las cosas que nos encanta hacer juntas! –dijo con mucha ilusión-

Todo era felicidad en Tomoeda. Sin embargo, no se percataron de que en un lugar ajeno a esto sucedía algo extraño...

Bajo la luna llena, en algún lugar, donde el único testigo eran las estrellas del inmenso cielo azul, se puede distinguir a una grupo de personas q discutían algo demasiado importante (si ya se suena ridículo como lo relato pero pónganse en mi lugar...NO M VIENEN BUENAS IDEAS PUES!)...todo estaba oscuro, lo que si se puede ver es a dos siluetas que miraban muy intensamente el cielo….

...: ya es hora! La luna esta empezando a cambiar de posición y de color, debemos actuar! –dijo uno ellos-

...: como molestas Ying, sabes mejor q nadie q si no juntamos los tesoros y la magia necesaria no podremos hacer nada, así q mejor tranquilízate! –dijo una de ellas, en tono de reproche-

Yg: a veces eres capaz de sacar de quicio al mismo diablo, Hatshi.

Ying era una chico apuesto, un muy buen porte, tenía celestes como el cielo y una cabellera rubia, media mas o menos 1.90. llevaba unas pantalones azul marino con un polo negro al igual que sus zapatos, mientras q su hermana Hatshi, tenia una gran belleza, tenia el cabello mas debajo de la cintura de color marrón oscuro, unos ojos morados, tenia buen cuerpo, llevaba una falda negra ceñida, una blusa morada con blanco y botas negras.

H: eso lo sé, pero tanto Tsung como Dan, se están encargando de eso, claro que sin la ayuda de Linshu y de Kisha no seria posible

Yg: y q pueden hacer ellas 2!

...: más de lo q crees

En eso aparecieron, 2 mujeres muy hermosas. La primera tenia el cabello debajo de los hombros de color rojo como el fuego, y unos ojos verdes como el pasto (mala comparación pero no era tan bonitos como los de sakura, créanme q no es sencillo encontrar colores!), llevaba un pantalón marrón, una blusa un poquito más abajo del ombligo azul claro con zapatos del mismo color, y la otra, tenía el cabello ensortijado marrón verde claro, con ojos rosados, llevaba una falda corta tableada de jean marrón, con un polo arriba del ombligo blanco y unas botas marrones no muy altas.

K: somos más eficaces de lo q crees así q mejor ahórrate tus comentarios

Yg: au! Eso duele Hatshi!

H: para que aprendás – con una sonrisa triunfante-

Ln: ya! Total es hombre q pueden esperar de el? –dijo picadamente-

Yg: -un poco molesto- estoy indefenso son 3 contra 1

...: bueno, entonces la ayuda llego

De la nada aparecieron 2 hombres, uno traía el cabello largo castaño oscuro en una coleta, tenía unos pantalones negros con un polo blanco con negro y zapatos negros también. Mientras q su acompañante, tenia el cabello corto negro, unos pantalones rojos y un polo azul marino como sus zapatillas (no m convencen los colores de ojos y cabellos pero en fin P).

D: veo q la pequeña Hatshi se aburrió se esperar

H: para tu información Dan, estaba tranquilizando al cabeza dura de Ying

Ln: ok relájense que así no conseguiremos nada!

K: donde están Swing y Rina! Sin ellos no podremos tratar el plan

Ts: que esperabas? si no plantean bien las cosas todo se puede venir abajo ellos están arreglando asuntos para que TU no estropees nada! –dijo vengativamente-

H: ….¬¬

K: eso ya lo se, solo q la luna se esta poniendo en posición y...-no termino de ya que…-

...:ay Dios no pueden vivir sin nosotros?

...: tenemos grandes noticias...

De la sombras aparecieron un chico, alto, de buen porte, que tenia un poco de cada uno de los ya mencionados, tenia el cabello marrón ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, ojos color caramelo (marrones) y llevaba una camisa verde y unos pantalones negros al igual q sus zapatos, y lo acompañaba una mujer idéntica a Kisha, solo q en vez de ojos rosados tenía ojos turquesas, tenia una falda corta tableada negra, un top verde militar y unas botas no muy altas del mismo color (esta igual q su hermana solo q en otro color).

Yg: que clase de noticias?

Sw: pues, verán la luna esta en posición y en menos de 1 mes debemos tener todo preparado

Ri: ya tenemos el asunto pendiente previsto y el compromiso de Hatshi esta apunto de afirmarse

H: QUE! Y por qué debo ser yo y no Kisha o Linshu! –exclamó-

Sw: porque tú eres una Long de nacimiento al igual que yo, ellas solos son nuestras acompañantes por así decirlo.

H: pero la característica de los Long es el dragón tatuado alrededor del ombligo en las mujeres y el cuello los hombres! Y eso tenemos todos!

D: es verdad pequeña Hatshi, pero a diferencia de nosotros, ustedes los Long nacieron con eso, a nosotros nos lo hicieron, nuestras familias Fu y Yai han servido a la suya durante años por eso q también nos las hicieron.

H: no es justo...¬¬...yo no m quiero casar! Soy demasiado joven! Quiero vivir la vida!

Ri: no seas berrinchuda, y abstente a las consecuencias

H: eso lo dices tú porque tienes a tu lado a Ying y no te obligan a hacer nada de lo que no estas de acuerdo –dijo muy indignada-

Ese comentario hizo q tanto Rina como Ying se sonrojaran... (Que tiernos! Son dos malvados enamorados jajaja!)

Sw: como sea el punto hermana es que tienes q hacerlo...después esta la idea d q necesitamos más magia, ya que la nuestra junto no es suficiente

H: de revieta de que seas el líder del grupo pero en fin lo tendré que hacer no me queda de otra…….y como que no es suficiente? Somos uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo China

Sw: si, hasta cierto punto tienes razón, pero hay un inconveniente el Clan Long se ha ido reduciendo hasta lo que ahora somos (jaja! 8 gatos! Que buena!) y para segurar de que la dinastía persista tenemos que realizar el conjuro de las 5 estrellas

Ts: no solo eso el conjuro consta de mucho desgaste mágico solo las personas con la suficiente capacidad logran realizar y regresar con vida…esto solo se requiere en medidas desesperada y esta es una de ellas….además de tu compromiso claro esta! Pero entre todos nosotros no alcanzamos la suficiente magia a excepción de Swing pero el tiene que interpretar el conjuro.

Yg: que sugieres!

Ln.: la magia de Clow a disminuido considerablemente y no nos será de mucha ayuda…aunque no logro saber como es que ha disminuido tan rápidamente.

K: las otras dinastías son muy pobres en ese aspecto y no podemos asegurar la otra hasta lo de Hatshi así q solo queda...

Sw: efectivamente, aunque lo de Hatshi se afirme tenemos que tener un sustento. Así que mi querida Linshu te responderé a tu pregunta. La magia de clow a disminuido gracias al aumento de poder de su ELEGIDA.

Ri: de quien estas hablando? –pregunto curiosamente-

D: te refieres a la protectora de las cartas verdad?

Ri: a esa? Pero no tiene el nivel suficiente. Además de que parece ser una niña tonta –dijo muy enojada-

Yg: dicen que su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente y que su poder a rebasado al mismísimo mago Clow y que es capaz de vencer a muchos jefes del Concilio.

Ri: uhmmm…---realmente esta muy celosa de que Ying sepa todo referente a ella- (jeje! Si te enojas te saldrán arrugas!)

Sw: exacto, por todo lo que han dicho ella es la indicada para que nuestro conjuro se haga a la perfección pues cuenta con el poder, la magia y la belleza para lograrlo, quiero el poder tanto de las cartas como el de la maestra.

H: así que tendremos que capturarla, y crees que nos quiera ayudar?

Sw: si no lo hace por las buenas lo hará por las malas, por lo tanto QUIERO a Sakura Kinomoto…..

* * *

**creando mi mundo...**

Pía: siiiiiiiiiii! ya vamos por el 3ero capitulo! ya tenemos villanos y todo! soy feliz! -

Kero: esos son villanos! dejamelos a mi que cuando vean mi verdadera apariencia coo el Gran Kerberous se mueren de miedo!

Pía: ...¬¬...quieres mi opinion personal!

Kero: la verdad no de seguro dirás algo malo que hará que mi autoestima baje

Pía: kerito lindo me decepcionas eso piensas de mi? -con cara de cachorrito degollado-

Kero: ehm? no la verdad no solo que quiero quedarme con la idea del magnifico de mi

Pía: me abstendré a responderte.

Kero: de acuerdo por cierto...quiero más de esa torta de chocolate!

Pía: por que siempre malogras el momento de paz y tranquilidad! ya no hay torta se la comieron! especialmente Yukito!

Yukito: hey! esta deliciosa! te la perdiste kero!

Sakura: la verdad que si! oye pía, cuando veré a Shaoran?

Pía: has oido del dicho "no comas ansias"?

Sakura: hoe? no la verdad no

Tomoyo: eso mi querida sakura quiere decir que ienes q estar tranquila para cuando veas a tu amado y la sorpresa sea más grande -brillitos en los ojos- verdad pia?

Pía: U¬¬ no, la verdad significa dejamen ser que ya veré como lo meto en el siguiente capítulo.

Todos: oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!

Pía: por cierto en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucha moda, y todo eso asi que Tomoyo necesitaré tu ayuda pero no te pases ok!

Tomoyo: cuenta conmigo!

Pía: bien manos a la obra!

Todos: siiiiiiiii !

...hasta el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

**QUE TAL? ya esta quedando mucho mejor! no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y todo eso! La verdad ya se esta poniendo interesante! jeje! ya vendrán muchas más sopresas! cuidense mucho! un beso! byesss!**


	4. Aclaración!

PERDONENME! Si ya se hace mil años q no actulizo nada! Pero comprendanme, el colegio a estado ocupando todo mi tiempo! Y peor aun xq pertenesco a un programa especial para una determinada cantidad de alumnos...no kiero decir q sea bruta ni nada sino q es mas fuerte de lo normal...en fin el punto es q ahora como ya termine todo, les pongo algunas aclaraciones para q entiendan mejor el fanfic ya que lo q publiq lo habie escrito hace muchisimo tiempo y ahora se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas pero soy demasiado vaga como para cambiarlo ok?

* * *

Empezare por los bueños!

Sakura tiene 19 años, sigue siendo la misma de siempre solo q con el cabello más largo y esta más alta. Es modelo de pasarela y posa para grandes revistas, asimismo, es cantante junto con Tomoyo osea son un dueto llamado...(je! Les dire despues!). Es abogada en derecho internacional,pero no la ejerce por e momento porque prefiere hacer lo q mas le gusta! Y también administradora porque descubrió que tiene un don natural para los negocios como para los deportes. (es mi fic dejenme ser!)

Tomoyo tiene 19 años y al igual q sakura sigue siendo la misma de siempre en todos los apectos. Es cantante junto con Sakura, también es diseñadora de modas encargada de confeccionar la ropa que usan en elos conciertos y administradora ya que en elgun momento heredara el imperio de juguetes de su madre Sonomi x eso estudio la ultima carrera. Asimismo, ella es dueña de una exclusiva marca de ropa que es modelada x sakura. Y juntas, son dueñas de una imortante revista juvenil...(el nombre de estas cosas se lo dire despues jeje!).

Shaoran tiene 20 años y sigue siendo el mismo solo q mas alto, churro, cuero y todo los adjetivos posibles para describirlo!...estudio medicina general ya que era una forma de ayuar a los demás, también estudió administración y magia para asi poder ser un gran lider para la Dinastía Li en un futuro.

Eriol tiene 20 años, sigue igual, estudio ingienería industrial y literatura pues le apasionan los libros y las grandes historias por l cual se convirtio en escritor haciendo referencia a sus aventuras vividas pero eso es un secreto q solo nosotros sabemos.

Leo Whu, es el mejor amigo de Shaoran, tiene 20 años, estudio arqueología para encontrar nuevas formas y cosas de magia antigua y administración pues es heredero del Clan Whu que pertenece a la Dinastía Li como su mejor aliado en todo momento.

Mei Ling tiene 19 años, estudio arquitectura y diseño gráfico lo cual ayuda a representar diferentes sucesos que ocurran dandoles forma. Ella decubrió todo lo referente a Sakura y Tomoyo pero decidio no decir nada para que sea una gran sorpresa! (ella sabia lo dela revista, grupo musical y marca de ropa pero shaoran no xq no tenia tiempo para ver esas cosas).

OK, estos son los buenos y es obvio como son las parejas: SS, ET y ML...asi q no se confundan!

* * *

Ahora los malos que se dividen en tres familias q pertenece a un mismo Clan pues hace tiempo fueron reclutados:

Los LONG:

Swing (Sw): es el lider del clan, tiene 21 años, el cabello arron ni muy claro ni oscuro, ojos pardos y posee un gran poder y kiere atrapar a sakura xq enececsita de su poder para realizar el conjuro de la estrella de 5 puntas.

Hatshi (H): es la hermana de Swing, tiene 19 años, cabello marrón oscuro debajo de la cintura lacio, y ojos morados. Estará comprometida un tiempo con...(ya sabran!) pero este la rechaza y decidi ponerle mayor empeño al conjuro de la estrella de 5 puntas.

Los YAI:

Tsung (Ts): tiene 23 años, es el mayor del clan, cabello oscuro en una coleta con ojos naranja.

Ying (Yg): tiene 22 años, rubio de ojos celestes, es hermano de Tsung, primo de Linshu y esta de novio con Rina.

Linshu (Ln): tiene 20 años, cabello rojo lacio a la mitad de la espalda amarrado con una media cola y ojos verdas oscuros.

Los FU:

Kisha (K): tiene 21 años, cabello verde claro corto ensortijado con ojos rosados

Rina (Ri): tiene 21 años, es la gemela de Kisha pero tiene ojos turquesas.

Dan (D): tiene 21 años, cabello negro con ojos dorados, y es primo de las gemelas ya mencionadas.

* * *

Bien, esos son todos, cabe resaltar q el clan en general se llama Clan Long, y q son familas diferentes por lo tanto si puede a ver romance pues se unieron por medidas desesperadas ya dichas.

Como dije la unica pareja "malvada" es la de Rina/Ying...pero pasarán muchas cosas más en un futuro!

No se desesperen! El capitulo 4 y 5 pronto los publicaré! Esta qdando muy bien! Se los garantizo! Lo que si...dejen reviewsssssssssss!

Un besote!

Pía-sonrisa )


End file.
